Alexander Luthor (Earth-One)
Alexander "Lex" Luthor was the billionaire CEO of LexCorp and one of Clark Kent's greatest enemies. Biography Early life Lex Luthor was born on July 3, 1944 in Lansing, Michigan. Luthor attended boarding school from an early age. He also met the children of his parents' powerful friends, the Worthington's, the Queen's, the Wayne's and the Frost's during his younger years. After the death of his mother in 1990, Lex was raised without real affection, parenting, or love. Instead, Lionel lavished Lex with money and gifts and sent him away to expensive, exclusive boarding schools. Even though his nanny, Pamela Jenkins promised to stay and raise Lex, Lionel forced her to leave. Years later, she returned to see him, seeking his forgiveness before she succumbed to her cancer. Like his father, Lex graduated from Princeton with a Bachelor's degree in biochemical engineering in less than four years and was taking a break from graduate studies at Yale in 2000 when he was sent to live in Smallville to manage the Smallville Fertilizer Plant #3. On his first day in Smallville, Lex was driving on the Lex and Nicole Bryce first meet at anger management, after taking out his frustrations with his father on a parking attendant's car with a golf club. Though she is hesitant to enter a relationship as she remembered a previous encounter at Metropolis ER. They broke up when Lex suspected Helen of spying on him, but they worked it out and got back together. They broke up again, when she learned that he stole something from her office, but Lex managed to dig deep and beg forgiveness. As the year ended, Lex's room about Clark was found out by Clark, and Clark, angered and hurt over the fact that Lex had been investigating him all of his life, ended their friendship. Lex and Nicole were finally married, but while flying to their honeymoon, something went terribly wrong. Lex woke up to find the plane empty and crashing. Bridge when he lost control of his car and accidentally hit Clark Kent; they both fell into the river. Clark used his powers to save Lex from drowning, and so began their friendship and Lex's obsessive investigations. Lex developed an interest in the effects that the meteor rocks had on humans, and this interest became most dangerous to Clark when Lex finds the key to his spaceship. As a businessman, Lex had shown himself to be both smart and generous, but not always successful. Powers and Abilities Powers Lex Luthor's exposure to meteor rock at age seven gave Lex a "super immune system". Immunity To Disease: Lex Luthor's highly efficient immune system, which was part of his exposure to meteor rock, rendered him immune against many Earthly diseases and infections. Abilities Gifted Businessman: Lex Luthor was one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs like Bruce Wayne and Anthony Stark. Seasoned Politician: Lex Luthor's corporate skills applied just as sharply in the political arena as they did in the boardroom. Genius-level Intellect: Luthor possessed a genius level intellect. Trained Combatant: Lex Luthor was trained in hand-to-hand combat, and was also an expert in martial arts, swordplay, and gun handling. Weaknesses His own arrogance, megalomania, jealousy, ruthlessness and at one point daddy issues. Paraphernalia Equipment Luthor created and used many different advanced technological devices including his battle suit. Transportation A Lexus LFA. Weapons Green Kryptonite Ring, numerous hand guns, especially a silver Beretta 92FS Inox in 9 mm Parabellum. Personality and traits Lex Luthor was an extremely complex individual and one of the most dangerously intelligent men on the planet according to some. Ruthless, efficient and creative, as well as a brilliant scientist, his status as a billionaire industrialist made him an extremely powerful and formidable opponent. Lex desperately sought the love of a family. He constantly sought his father's approval and was envious of Clark Kent's relationship with his own father. He thought of Clark as the brother he never got to have. Additionally, his romantic relationships were intense. He married both Elizabeth Perske and Lana Lang after relatively short courtships. In the first year of Lex and Clark's relationship they became good friends, as they often saved each other from danger. But Lex began to abandon truth and justice in search of power and control. He has become more arrogant, eventually stylizing himself as a protector of the world. As Lex and Clark grew apart, he more often displays personality traits similar to his father. Currently, Lex seems to have accepted his destiny of becoming the tyrannical and ruthless leader his father raised him to be. He has abandoned the agricultural roots of LuthorCorp and converted it into a leading military contractor. He has developed prisons or laboratories on which he experiments or controls Mutants and metahumans. Lex has killed people in the past, but now seems much more willing to kill or torture someone simply for making him angry or if they fail to cooperate. His thirst for power has become stronger as well. Even as Lex and Lana's relationship intensified, he seemed to focus more on obtaining power and his fixation of The Blur than Lana's difficult pregnancy. Relationships *''Relationships'': Alexander Luthor/Relationships *''Family'': Alexander Luthor/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- Notes *Lex was Left-Handed. Links * Lex Luthor/Gallery * Lex Luthor/Quotes References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Business owners and executives Category:Millionaires Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Luthor family Category:Americans